Durmiendo por accidente
by Miss Toto
Summary: MC y Yoosung se quedan dormidos viendo una película. Al despertar se dan cuenta que ya es muy tarde para que MC se vaya a su casa (Rate M: Lemon).


**Notas: En este fanfiction he decidido darle el nombre de Haneul a MC.**

Y entonces apareció.

La mujer de la cual el protagonista se enamorara. Se acaban de encontrar en su mismísima zona de trabajo y el principal no tiene idea de cómo acercarse a ella. Por lo cual, en los próximos veinte minutos, explicaran como logra comenzar algo con esa mujer.

Miró de reojo a Yoosung, quien tenía toda su atención en la película y estaba completamente expectante de lo que estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

Le había mentido.

A ella no le gustaban las películas de romance.

De hecho, las de terror eran su género favorito. Pero había leído bastante bien a Yoosung como para notar que probablemente a él no le gustaban y lo pasaba bastante mal. Se lo ocultó sabiendo que él, no queriendo ser un cobarde, le insistiría en ver una de ese género. Para ella estaba primero el bienestar de él y no su propio deleite audiovisual.

Se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá. La cabeza de Yoosung descansaba en el hombro de Haneul y ella a su vez apoyaba su cabeza en la de él frente a la pantalla con la película que habían escogido –había elegido Yoosung con falsa aprobación de ella- en Netflix.

Hace cuatro meses que habían comenzado a salir, por lo que no era primera vez que lo visitaba en su departamento. De hecho lo visitaba regularmente desde que se habían conocido, ya que quería ayudarle a toda costa debido a la lesión que habían sufrido sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior, en ocasiones se sentía tremendamente culpable, no obstante Yoosung siempre decía que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de ello y que ella tampoco debía sentirse de esa manera.

Por suerte, el médico de Jumin era un experto en ese tipo de tratamiento ocular y Yoosung al poco tiempo ya no debió usar vendas que le cubrieran su rostro, pero si lentes de descanso. Algo que admitía que le gustaba bastante ¡Le encantaba como se veía!

Haneul comenzó a recorrer a Yoosung con la mirada, comenzando por sus adorables ojos los cuales estaban tan expectantes y preocupados de lo que fuese a ocurrir en la pantalla, adornados con sus largas pestañas. Su boca se abrió suavemente, inhalando un poco de la preocupación por lo que le ocurriese al protagonista. Observo sus labios, los cuales relamió por unos momentos que para Haneul parecieron una eternidad ¿Era extraño encontrar a un hombre tan hermoso? Se lo preguntaba a diario desde que había comenzado a convivir con Yoosung.

Sin duda, observar a su novio era una de las cosas que más le fascinaba hacer en este último tiempo, especialmente cuando él no se daba cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, y al notarlo, Haneul abrió sus ojos de par en par intentando no quedarse dormida ¿Qué iba a pensar Yoosung de ella? Intentó volver a poner su atención en aquella película, los protagonistas se habían encontrado en un bar y habían comenzado a platicar ¿Cuándo avanzaría esta historia? Mientras pensaba en ello, termino rindiéndose.

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, en la pantalla aparecía nuevamente el menú de Netflix. La película se había terminado. Miro a su lado y Yoosung se encontraba tan profundamente dormido como ella ¿Habrá notado que ella había cerrado sus ojos antes? ¿O habrá terminado la película por su cuenta? Se rio levemente al pensar en la posibilidad de que Yoosung también terminara quedándose dormido como ella mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

Trago saliva.

−No puede ser…

Ya eran las once de la noche. Quedaban treinta minutos para que dejaran de funcionar el transporte público.

Yoosung quien se despertó al escuchar a Haneul, se reincorporo.

-Me quedé dormido también- Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a su novia -¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó al notar su expresión de preocupación.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le mostro la pantalla de su celular para que viese la hora.

-¿Tanto tiempo hemos dormido?- Dijo algo preocupado -¿Tienes clases mañana?- Miró a Haneul.

Haneul negó con la cabeza –Por suerte no, aun así, si me apresuro alcanzo a llegar a casa− Comento ella levantándose del sofá y comenzando a buscar las cosas que había traído consigo al llegar.

-Pero…- Balbuceo Yoosung –No creo que sea bueno que salgas ahora cuando ya está oscuro, te podría pasar algo, Haneul- Dijo él mirando hacia el suelo sintiéndose algo culpable al no haberse preocupado de la hora.

Miró a Haneul, ruborizándose más y más.

-¿No quieres… quedarte a dormir esta noche?- Pregunto tímidamente.

Ella trago saliva. Nunca se había quedado a dormir pese a que viniera a asistirle al comenzar sus tratamientos médicos. Era un gran paso, que implicaba otras cosas.

Pero estábamos hablando de Yoosung ¿Siquiera pasaría por su cabeza?

-Está bien- Dijo, aun dudosa de lo que acababa de aceptar –Aunque no tengo un cambio de ropa−

Los ojos de Yoosung brillaron, parecía aliviado de que Haneul hubiese decidido aceptar. –¡Qué bueno! Lo más importante es tu seguridad después de todo− Parecía bastante más relajado –Sobre la ropa, no me importa prestarte− Agregó.

Haneul asintió -¿Y dónde dormiré?- Pregunto algo nerviosa.

Yoosung desvió la mirada.

-Yo… pensaba que… − Intentaba decir el rubio –Uhm… ¡No te preocupes! Tengo un colchón de repuesto en alguna parte y tu dormirás en mi cama− Dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a mirar por el departamento intentando recordar donde estaba.

Haneul parpadeo, intentando leer a Yoosung ¿Acaso él quería que…?

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-

–No quise decir eso… yo-

Haneul tomo sus manos -Está bien, Yoosung- Le susurro sonriéndole –Dormiremos juntos- dijo.

Ella pensaba que para él también era demasiado vergonzoso dormir juntos. Después de todo, cada vez que sus besos comenzaban a tornarse más cálidos de lo que debían, Yoosung se separaba abruptamente.

Pero quizás ¿Había subestimado a su novio?

Yoosung le sonrió de vuelta, confiando en ella, le emocionaban sus palabras y como ella también deseaba dormir junto a él.

Aun así seguía siendo extremadamente vergonzoso.

Ella comenzó a revisar los correos para la próxima fiesta del RFA y él comenzó a jugar LOLOL. Pese a que ya eran las doce de la noche ninguno decía nada acerca de irse a dormir.

−Pero… es normal ¿no? Que novios universitarios duerman juntos− pensaba Haneul mientras contestaba un mensaje a la presidenta del fanclub de Zen. Al recordar al actor pensó en todas las cosas que le advertía cuando cuidaba a Yoosung y como todos los hombres eran lobos al fin y al cabo.

Miro hacia al rubio y casualmente él también la estaba mirando. Era bastante raro que despegara la mirada de la pantalla mientras jugaba LOLOL. Su rostro se puso rojo y volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla –Me preguntaba si has recibido muchos emails para la próxima fiesta− Comentó mientras no dejaba de teclear.

Haneul sonrió. Era obvio que Yoosung no se estaba preguntando eso.

−Sí, probablemente la próxima fiesta necesite un lugar más grande que la última vez− Le respondió mientras se rascaba los ojos. Sabía que ambos estaban evitando ir a dormir, pero ella ya no podía más frente a la pantalla de su notebook.

–Yoosung, yo ya me iré a dormir− Dijo notando que él aun no terminaba su partida de LOLOL. Era lo más conveniente ya que ella no podía lidiar con sus propios nervios –Así que supongo que irás después− Se levantó de su asiento.

−Uhmm… si… ¡De todos modos falta poco para que termine! ¡Lo siento! Puedes sacar la ropa que necesites de mi cuarto – Dijo mientras comenzaba a teclear y mover su mouse aún más rápido, buscando agilizar las circunstancias.

−Está bien− Contesto ella caminando a la habitación de Yoosung. Miro la cama sin saber muy bien que hacer ¿Debía esperarlo despierta?

Probando suerte, abrió uno de los cajones que habían en el mueble y resulto acertar a que eran camisetas que usaba Yoosung, tomando una y luego comenzó a buscar unos shorts o lo más parecido que encontrase.

Su búsqueda no tuvo éxito, colocándose la camiseta de su novio, que por su diferencia de alturas parecía un vestido para ella.

Miro todos los diversos poster de LOLOL y el resto de caratulas que tenia de otros videojuegos repartidas por su habitación.

Se sentó tapando solo sus piernas y prendió la lámpara al lado de la cama.

Comenzó a recostarse en la cama mientras hablaba por el _chat room_ del RFA, conversando con Seven y Zen, decidiendo omitir que se había quedado en la casa de Yoosung. Seven había comenzado a colocar fotos de una "misteriosa chica" y Zen se sentía curioso acerca de ella, ignorando que era otro _crossplay_ del hacker.

A su vez, Yoosung había terminado ya su partida, empezó a caminar en círculos por la sala, nervioso, sin tener el suficiente valor para entrar. Colocaba su mano en el pomo y de repente por un movimiento en falso, finalmente se giró.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando Yoosung.

-¡Lamento la espera Haneul!- Dijo mientras cerraba tras de sí. Camino hacia la cama sentándose al lado de Haneul, al taparse con las sabanas, se comenzó a recostar a su lado. Ella tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien como acomodarse, nunca había dormido con alguien más desde que era una niña.

Se acomodaron uno frente al otro, mirándose. Yoosung no sabía muy bien que hacer. Estaba tan nervioso que se acostó sin cambio de ropa alguno (Y notó lo ligera que estaba ella, en cambio). Al cruzar sus miradas ambos sonrieron. Aquello relajo un poco a Haneul.

-Pensé que nunca entrarías, Yoosung-

Extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Yoosung y retiro los pasadores que llevaba siempre en su cabello, dejándolo más alborotado.

Los labios de él comenzaron a temblar –L-lo siento mucho… Yo… Tú sabes, nunca había tenido una novia antes, por lo que tampoco había dormido antes con alguien más que no fueran mis padres o hermana- Acerco su rostro al de ella, rozando sus narices –Y estaba tan nervioso… ¿Qué pasa si me muevo demasiado mientras duermo?-

Hanuel se rio, enternecida por la explicación de Yoosung y como se refería a su propia inseguridad –Te amo y estoy segura que dormiremos bien- Le susurro y le quito sus lentes rojos, besándolo suavemente. Él correspondió y llevados por su instinto, comenzaron a acercarse más él uno al otro. –Yo siento lo mismo, Haneul- Dijo él cuando se separaron para respirar y luego volver a besarla, acariciando su cintura.

Ella se estremeció al contacto, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos. Aunque sus besos solían ser suaves y adorables como el propio Yoosung, ahora eran muy diferentes. Comenzaba a sentir una desesperación de parte de él, sin dejar de ser delicado en sus acciones.

-Creo que mi mayor preocupación era… esto- Le susurro él –Quiero hacerte sentir bien, Haneul- La miró a los ojos comenzando a deslizar su mano desde el cuello de la chica hacia abajo, colocándola en su hombro.

-¿Hacerme sentir bien?- Pregunto ella. No comprendía si realmente se refería a lo que _ella creía_ o estaba pensando demasiado.

Yoosung asintió y comenzó a bajar más la mano, acercándola a su busto, deteniéndose unos centímetros antes, buscando su aprobación primero.

Haneul se estremeció al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Yoosung y le dio un beso como respuesta. Él tembló ligeramente de los nervios y bajo su mano, acariciando el pecho de ella por sobre la tela. Comenzó a suspirar ante las caricias del rubio y se aventuró a retirarle la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Le fascinaba la figura de Yoosung, más grande que la de ella y delgada pero aun así firme.

Él sonrió con malicia.

-Las cosas deben ser equitativas… Aunque admito que me fascina verte con mi ropa puesta-

Ella rio nerviosamente mientras él también le quitaba la camiseta. Era tan extraño estar en ropa interior frente a él.

-Eres hermosa- Dijo al observarla con un ligero temblor en sus labios mientras volvían a besarse. No sin antes quitarse los pantalones para mantener el equilibrio debido a que Haneul lo miraba con cierto reproche por la propia regla que él había inventado.

Sus besos cada vez se intensificaban más en comparación a todos los que se habían dado en la relación hasta ahora. Rozaban sus lenguas, exploraban las cavidades del otro y se mordían los labios.

Comenzaron a acariciarse con suavidad por todo el cuerpo, explorándose el uno al otro. Haneul comenzó a notar como Yoosung notaba cada estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella, si bien ambos eran inexpertos, él estaba memorizando las sensaciones que provocaba en ella.

Se distrajo al sentir como Yoosung acariciaba sus muslos y ella se aventuró a besar su cuello, a lo que él ronroneo haciendo que la motivase a continuar.

-Yoosung…

Sintiendo la erección a través de la tela de él, comenzaba a mover inconscientemente su cintura hacia adelante a lo que él gimió suavemente. El roce de sus partes más íntimas lo enloquecía.

Con su cabello alborotado, la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿E-e-estas segura de que quieres continuar?- Le pregunto notando el nerviosismo de ella.

-Si… Si quiero- Dijo ruborizándose aun mas, colocando su mano en el tirante del sostén.

Comenzó a intentar desabrochar el sostén de Haneul, ella intento no reírse por las cosquillas que le provocaba su novio, pero sabía que pronto aprendería a retirarlo con la misma costumbre que ella tendría.

-E-es más difícil de lo que esperaba… Esto es una quest de clase S-

La referencia a LOLOL la hizo reír distrayéndose de que había logrado su cometido y el sostén caía al suelo.

Yoosung la miro sorprendido, causando nerviosismo en ella haciendo que cubriera sus pechos. Él coloco sus manos sobre las de ella.

-No… no lo hagas… quiero mirarte…- Le suplicó.

Retiro sus manos entrelazándolas con Yoosung.

Él comenzó a besar sus senos con suavidad, haciendo que ella arquease su espalda del placer. Poco a poco comenzó a succionar sus pezones con ansias, hasta endurecerlos.

Volvió a besar a Haneul, quien había empezado a acariciar su espalda y comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta su trasero, ambos se miraron y poniéndose de acuerdo aun sin decir nada, cada uno bajo la ropa interior del otro hasta que cayeron al suelo.

Recostaron sus cabezas en la almohada, mirándose y comenzándose a acariciar el uno al otro. Yoosung tocaba con sus dedos suavemente la intimidad de Haneul y en viceversa ella hacía lo mismo, pero lo pillo desprevenido comenzando a subir y bajar su mano en el miembro de él.

-Han…eul…-

Suspiraba con cierta desesperación al sentir como Haneul había tomado la iniciativa, subiendo y bajando su mano rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos iba aprendiendo como provocarlo más.

-E-espera…

Le rogó Yoosung y ella se detuvo. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó de este protección.

Haneul le miro extrañada ¿Yoosung ya estaba tan preparado para este momento?

-Zen… Zen me regalo un paquete… Dijo que los guardase para cuando…- Desvió la mirada.

Ella rió nerviosa -¿S-sabes cómo ponerlo?- Miro el envase.

-Solo tengo una ligera idea, pero también vienen con instrucciones-

Yoosung intentó colocarlo con ayuda de Haneul, hasta que lo lograron efectivamente.

Se miraron el uno al otro sin saber bien como comenzar. Él la miro extrañada.

-Yo no he hecho esto antes…- Admitió ella a lo que Yoosung palideció, intentando enderezarse pero ella lo tomo del brazo. Haneul suponía que él no lo había hecho antes, pero no imaginaba que esperaba que ella fuese más experimentada.

-No significa que no quiera hacerlo ahora… Que sea contigo ya lo hace especial- Dijo buscando eliminar cualquier inseguridad en él.

Yoosung asintió y se besaron, abrazándose por unos segundos. Haneul se recostó en la cama y él se puso sobre ella.

-L-lo haré lentamente- Prometió. Se acomodó y comenzó a entrar lo más lentamente posible dentro de Haneul a lo que ella se estremeció, sintiendo un poco de dolor –Lo siento…yo…- Balbuceo él, notando como intentaba ocultar su dolor.

-Y-ya no me duele… Continua- Pidió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Yoosung decidió hacerle caso y ambos comenzaron a moverse por instinto, deshaciéndose el uno en el otro, escuchando sus gemidos y suspiros. Él se movía lentamente con cuidado de no hacerle daño y comenzó a moverse a cierto ritmo, entrando más en ella.

-Más… rápido- Haneul exigió.

Yoosung recibió su orden, comenzando a moverse más fuerte hacia adelante mientras que Haneul le seguía el ritmo moviendo sus caderas hacia el sentido contrario. Y de repente el cuerpo de Yoosung tembló ligeramente, entrando lo más profundo posible mientras tú te retorcías del placer, terminando ambos.

 _-Aaaah…._

Sintió como Yoosung se deshacía en tu interior y lo abrazaste para apegarte más fuerte a él.

Se recostó a su lado, pidiéndole un momento y limpiándose con cuidado para luego abrazar a Haneul.

-Yo…nunca imagine que nuestra primera vez fuera así de maravillosa- Dijo Yoosung mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Ya… pensabas en ello entonces?- Pregunto haciendo que Yoosung riera nerviosamente.

-No podía evitarlo… Cuando estábamos tan cerca, poco a poco comencé a desearlo… desearte- Confesó.

-Yo… yo también quería hacerlo contigo Yoosung- Admitió ella, sumándose a la vergüenza de su novio.

Aun sin decirlo explícitamente, ambos estaban felices de ser la primera vez del otro. Estuvieron mucho tiempo cubiertos por las sabanas, acariciándose y abrazándose.

-Hablando de eso… Haneul…

-¿Si?

-La próxima vez debes elegir tú la película que veremos. Sé que me mentiste y realmente no te gustan las románticas…

Haneul se ruborizo y le asintió.

-Sin duda, la próxima vez veremos una de mi género favorito.

-¿Cuál es tu género favorito?

-Ya lo sabrás pronto-

Ella sonrió.


End file.
